


Now and Zen

by NannaSally



Series: First Impressions [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Avon gets to know Liberator better





	Now and Zen

"It's one thing to take an alien ship, it is a totally different thing to understand it” 

“I know” 

“And I for one am not prepared to use a system I don’t understand” 

“Yes Avon, I know. However I am prepared to try it. It worked at Cygnus Alpha, why would it not work now?” 

“That...thing on the wall, Zen. No computer should be able to withhold information. Information that I...we need” 

“Well it worked, and that is all that matters.” 

“Oh, that is all that matters, is it? What about how it works, why it works and how we can make sure it is safe?” 

“Well - what do you suggest then?” 

“We will have to practice using the teleport, going down and coming up. And get the coordinates accurate. I am sure you don’t want to rematerialise inside a rock or a tree. That just might cramp the style of the most enthusiastic freedom fighter.” 

Blake chewed his knuckle thoughtfully. “Yes, I can see what you mean. Well perhaps you could persuade Zen to give us some of that information. And we can practice teleporting to some suitable planet.” 

Avon approached Zen. Unlike other computer systems he had dealt with, he felt a need to exude confidence before the device, not just the operator. It was a unique experience he would savour later. 

“Computer give me..” 

“Zen.” 

“Very well, Zen. Do your databanks include schematics and instructions for use of the teleporter?” 

“Yes.” 

“Give me a hard printout.” 

Avon spent the next few days in his room, where he had set up a worktable and a few basic instruments he had found in his explorations.  When he finally emerged his crewmates were quietly interested to see how changed his demeanour was. He seemed more stimulated than they had come to expect from the testy computer tech, as if a diet of research had somehow recharged him. He sat at the teleport control expounding on his findings. 

Unfortunately as Avon launched into a long, complicated discussion of what he had learnt the rest of the crew began to fade away. When even Blake had found another task to take his interest Avon abruptly stopped. The animation on his face dimmed and his mask of indifference reappeared. Yet again he was reminded that he was alone in this universe, with few people to share his interests or his expertise.

Just as it had always been.

Just as it always would be. 

 

 

 


End file.
